Life of an Erik Plushie
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: Erik the plushie dreamed of a happy life outside of his packaging. Now finally in possesion of someone who can love him for who he is, this is his story of his new life in New York.
1. Chapter 1

I'm in an envelope, a rather large one, waiting. What am I waiting for? Only the joy of a new home, a new adventure! Honestly, I'm quite nervous, for what if the person I have been shipped to doesn't like me? What if she calls me ugly and sends me back to be in a package forever?

I've moved, from what I understand, all the way across the country. From Texas to New York. I wonder what it'll be like there, I didn't get to see too much of Texas, but I heard bad things about Eriks in New York. Something about a musical? Suddenly there's a noise outside my envelope, my quiet safe package is being picked up.

Through the plastic and paper I can hear two voices, females, excitedly talking to one another "It's him!" one of them cheers excitedly "It has to be" I can feel whoever it is tearing at the envelope madly, trying to break me free.

Suddenly I shrink back as lights come into my dark envelope and blind me. I'm so afraid, for sure she won't like me. I've already caused so much trouble with my hard to open envelope. I'm out of that envelope now, and she's working on the plastic. And all at once, I'm free of the packaging, and being held in a strange white walled room.

The post office, I can tell from the sign outside the window that's where I am. The girl who has freed me looks down at me and she and another girl who looks very similar to her both let out an "Awwww". She looks at me as though I were her newborn child, hugging me close with a mix of joy and excitment.

There are two women standing near a desk, one on either side. They both looks at me with strange expressions, one of disgust and one of surprise and curiosity. "Well that's an interesting doll you have there" the curious one says to the girl holding me. I wait for her to say 'Isn't he hideous?' but she never does, she simply holds me tighter and says "Yea, he is interesting alright".

It isn't long before we're on our way, as we head out the door the lady behind the counter calls out "Hey, don't you want to ship him?" and the girl's expression finally changed from a smile to a look of shock "No! I'll never send him away! Never!" she replied before we go out to the awaiting car.

An old man sitting up front takes one glance at me then yells at the girl to cover my face. Inside I feel horrible, a new place and already 3 people don't like me! But the girl coos to me lovingly as she places my mask on gently over my face.

Suddenly we arrive at my new home. And it's beautiful, I as an Erik do not belong in such a luxurious mansion such as this. She gathers me up with some of her other belongings before racing me into the house and up the stairs. I hardly get a chance to look at my new surroundings before she begins placing me around.

First I get to be with all her model horses, some of which are very well crafted, looking almost lifelike to me. As she sets and holds me in each spot, she holds a black device and hits a button on it. After the model horses, she gets out a bigger, velvet horse and sets me on him. He's just my size, and she says his name is 'Patriot'.

After riding Patriot in the hallway outside of what I've come to know as her bedroom door, I'm set on her pillow with two other plush creatures. The first one is a wolf, with grey and brown fur mixed together, cute brown eyes, and a white snout and paws. But something isn't right about this wolf, his face!

His poor face, all the fur on the right side, shaved off, replaced instead with a white felt half mask. When the girl presses his white left paw, he begins to sing a familar song, from a certain Andrew Lloyd Webber musical. She sets me next to him and takes out picture, first with out masks on, then with our masks off.

Then she adds a white bunny, who looks worn far beyond his years. His fur is clumpy, his whiskers twisted, the surface of his eyes scratched, and the tag on him that once said 'TY' is faded and just looks like a white loop of cloth on his leg.

Finally she finishes with her black device, and leaves me sitting with the wolf and the bunny. Once they're gone they speak to me "Hello Erik" the white rabbit says. "How do you know my name?" I ask questioningly, did these animals think I was ugly too? Surely they mustn't, but maybe they despised that I was new while the bunny was obviously quite old.

Instead they were kind "Our girl has been talking of you coming for weeks now. She was so excited she was about ready to burst. We're glad you finally came in the mail today" the wolf answered to my question.

"Will I like it here?" I ask them, I just had to make sure. Would this girl do something bad to me? Would I become worn and ragged like the white bunny, would she shave my very little hair like she did to the wolf? The two animals kindly reply "You're going to love it here. Our girl loves all her stuffed animals. And, it seems she already especially loves you".

I really think I'll like it here now. As night falls the girl returns and sits on her laptop, typing away at the keys. I lean on her shoulder, to see if she'd brush me away. Instead she wraps her arm around me and holds me close to her as she types.

This is the beginning of my new life. And so far, I really love it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is good. I sit by my girl's pillow all day while she's out doing things, and then at night she returns and reads. Sometimes she even wraps her arm around me and let's me nuzzle in the crook of her arm. Once she's done, she lays me down, kissing my forhead before taking her white bunny and falling asleep.

Tonight is different though. Instead of reading she picks me up, taking me downstairs near the entrance to her home. Pulling up a green bag, she begins stuffing me in it. I can hardly breath, and my legs have been folded up and are in my face poking my eyes.

She takes me back out quickly, hugging me to her chest and carrying me upstairs. She tells me how much I'm going to like this place she's taking me tomorrow, 'school' it's called. I can only imagine what this place will be like, if I must be stuffed in a bag to get there. It's even smaller than the envelope I came in!

The rest of the night's rituals occur as usual. She kisses my forhead like the good girl she is, before falling asleep. I dread the morning, she says I will like it, but that bag was so uncomfortable. I don't want to go back into it.

But the morning comes, and she wakes up, stretching before calling out to the other girl, who I've come to know as her sister. The sister leaves the room, while my girl gets changed.

And right in front of my too, oh what a delight to get to see that every morning. Of course I'm not supposed to think such things, I'm a cute innocent plushie, so I simply look at the pictures she has hanging on the wall as she finishes.

Finally she's done, and grabbing my mask she secures it on my face and brings me downstairs, stuffing me into the bag. As she stuffs I hear ripping, and she gasps "Oh Erik, you broke my bag!" she says, sounding more amused than angry. Once I'm finally in the bag and completely out of sight, she disappears for 10 minutes, before returning and picking up the bag, and leaving her home.

The rest of the journey, I couldn't tell you, I honestly didn't see anything. I know I was smushed against all kinds of things, and it wasn't a pleasant experience at all, but finally we make it to this 'school'.

She takes a few things out of the bag, so that I have the whole thing to myself, and then she leaves, locking me in a dark chamber of some kind, for what seems like an eternity.

I hear voices outside the chamber, passing by, some are giggling, some pass by in utter silence, the only sound is the steady soudn of their footfalls as they walk past. Every 40 minutes or so a bell will sound, and the outside would grow loud, after a second bell though it was reduced to the fewer people passing by every so often.

There's one other thing I hear other than people, and that's music. I don't know where it comes from, but it comes from outside, not far away. I want to go where the music is, hopefully my girl will take me there.

Finally light shines into the dark chamber and I hear the sweet familiar voice of my girl. She picks up the bag I'm in, and after slamming the chamber door shut and locking it, she carries me down the hallway, and unfortunately, away from the music that had been so nearby.

We reach a room, and she opens the door, and I'm greeted with unsatisfactory silence, as I longed to go in the room with the music. Suddenly she touches me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bag at last and into the light of day.

To my surprise, we're in a room full of musical instruments! How could a room full of such beautiful creations be so quiet? Well, not exactly quiet, there is a woman and a girl talking on the far side of the room as they set up chairs in a band formation.

My girl though, along with a girl she's with, are away from them. My girl's friend, who looks a lot like her and dresses the same way, to my surprise squeals with delight and takes me from my girl, hugging me tightly and says "Oh he's so CUTE!".

After fawning over me, they take me over to the other two in the room and present me to them. The woman immediately reels back from me, disgusted "Oh my god that thing is creepy!" she says, hurrying away to collect more chairs. The other girl, merely raises an eyebrow and asks "What IS it?".

"It's Erik!" my girl's friend replies defensively, hugging me tighter to her chest. The other girl laughs "He looks like a monkey and a cockroach put together!". My girl obviously doesn't like this girl, because she imediately snaps back "He's NOT a monkey or a cockroach! He has a deformity! This is the way he looks in the book!".

The girl merely rolls her eyes and walks away, calling 'Monkey Cockroach' over her shoulder as she gathers her things, and leaves the room. The woman, who's setting up chairs, passes by, giving me another glance over and shuddering "Why don't you take that thing upstairs to see Mr. P?" she asked.

My girl smiles, putting me back in the bag, she and her friend carry me back up the stairs, towards the room with the music. Unfortunately, there's no longer music coming from it, but I can tell this was where it was from as she takes me out of the bag, allowing me to glance around the second room full of instruments.

They carry me to the far side of the room, and peer into another, small narrow room. There's nobody there and the girls curse under their breaths "Dang it!" they say "Where is he?". Suddenly the bell that I've grown so familar to, rings, and the girls are forced to make a choice.

"I'm gonna leave him on his desk and leave a note asking Mr. P to babysit him" she says. Her friend nods "Ok, see ya tomorrow! BYE ERIK!" she calls as she leaves the room. My girl rushes me over to the office, setting me carefully on the keyboard to the man's computer, she picks up a stick note, scribbling away, before placing it in my lap and leaving.

It's not long before an older looking man enters the room. He walks over, quickly reading the note, he rolls his eyes and looks at me, as if trying to figure out whether he was disgusted or simply amused by my presence in his office. He picks me up, placing me kindly on the windowsill next to his desk, before sitting and typing away on his computer.

Not many bell rings occur before my girl returns, I know because I hear her voice outside in the music room. She's talking to the man, and he says he's thrown me in the trash. She gasps, rushing into the room, when she sees me on the windowsill she sighs in relief, smiling and chuckling to herself as she approaches me, stuffing me back into her bag and causing it to rip some more.

The ride home is just as long as the ride length it took to get to that stupid school, but finally we make it, and my girl takes me out of the bag, carrying me upstairs and letting me reassume my position next to her pillow.

It won't be very long now before she returns, flipping open her laptop and wrapping her arm around me as she browses. As for school, I simply hope it won't become a regular part of our already perfect routine.

After all, a kiss on a forhead is all an Erik needs to be happy for a lifetime, I get one every single night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, this be Horses of Shadow and Night speaking! Answering some FAQs I've been getting over this lovely little fic. <strong>

**1. Q. Will there be more adventures? **

**A. Indeed there will be! TONS more, but don't expect them rapid fire like every other night. I'll get em up whenever I can! If you didn't already realize from this chapter, I have to go to this place, called SCHOOL and at school they give you HOMEWORK, which they expect you to do at HOME. And which totally takes up all the time that could be spent writing fanfiction! So be patient, Imma gettin there!**

**2. Q. Where did you get your Erik/Which Erik is he most like?**

**A. My Erik plushie is one of only 250 that were made extra special to raise awareness of the book by Gaston Leroux. So, for the question of which Erik is he like, he looks like the Erik in the book! Yellow skin, 2 eye sockets with glowing gold eyes, no nose, skeletal frame, ect. **

**For the question of where you can get one, fortunately for all the Eriks, all 250 have found loving homes. Unfortunately for you, that means you can't have one. HOWEVER, BleedingHeartConservative (Who designed/created the Erik Plushie) has said that she's still considering making a Red Death Erik, and will keep me informed if they do decide to go through with it. So, if anymore Erik's become available, I'll let you all know!**

**Though you can't have an Erik like mine right now, there ARE other Erik plushies out there! Just go on Ebay and search 'Phantom of the Opera Plush', you should find the Universal Studios Eriks, which are based off the Lon Chaney movie and are just as cuddly and cute as my Erik (Well, almost ;P). **

**That's all for now! My Erik says hi to everybody out there and to all their Eriks! And we both say Thanks for reading and Thanks for reviews! Keep em comin! **


End file.
